Pinkin Lark; Origins
Pinkin Lark's origins technically go back all the way to 2015-2016, where two of the band's members; Green Sokkuman and Mr. Chow Wong, started recording shitty "song covers" really shitty "song covers"'' in their sophomore year of high school. Most of these songs were generally perceived as "edgy" or just flat out bad. What better way to make them worse than to have two high school beta incels sing them ''in public at school for an average of what, like four-five listens on average? ] Creating the actual band. Pinkin Lark actually started in January of 2018, where three of the members, Green Sokkuman, Mr. Chow Wong, and Biggieswolepac, recorded their first extend play and posted it in the same night, along with two B-Sides (the band refers to these as "BBC" sides, named after the british broadcasting company of the same name and not...well y'know.) The extend play consisted of five cover/parodies of songs from Linkin Park's first two albums, the most popular being "From Your Insides", the song going on to inspire the band to do songs with the topic of abortion in later songs. In addition to the initial three members, others including SiopeDude, Laa The Thong, and Marsho Man made their debut in later albums, SiopeDude for example performing as the recurring character "Abortion Dad" while also being a vocalist in the group as well. Another contributing member is Edgy Boi. Other people try to contribute as well, but until they do they are not on this wiki. Albums and EP's Pinkin Lark Vs. Capcom- The band's first official album, consisting of eight songs, an intro, outro, and intermission. You could call this their rise to fame. Notice how the listen count dips halfway through. Speaks volumes, no? A remixed version saw a release later on, with all of the tracks redone as nightcore songs. Prius Theory- The first thing done under the "Pinkin Lark" name, an extend play consisting of four songs and an intro preceding them. Two "BBC" sides saw releases after the EP and Album respectively. These are either afterthoughts or songs that don't fit with the rest of the larger albums. BlackBodies2- The band's second official album, structured similarly to the first. An intro, outro, intermission, and nine songs sandwiched in between. The album has parodies of songs by Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, Black Eyed Peas, Twenty-One Pilots, and more. An original song was planned, but was omitted. Two songs were released later in the form of "I've Been Working on the iPhone", which was meant to be released among the others but had to be uploaded later due to an error. Another was a cover of Creed's "With Arms Wide Open", which could not be uploaded due to copyright. As a result, it was released via download at anyone's request in the form of a single. The audio saw great improvement thanks to Mr. Chow Wong. The first few songs prominently feature Abortion Dad, as well as the Intro and Outro. BBC sides A BBC sides attachment was uploaded on July 4th, 2018. A cover of "Pray For Me" was meant to be released as well, but was omitted. Eventually it, along with the Creed cover were uploaded as BBC sides, though edited for copyright purposes. Eventually, because SoundCloud is run by complete fucking losers now, Pinkin Lark was forced to move to Bandcamp where all of their content will be posted from here on out. Anything listed below will not be released on Soundcloud. Skits O' Phrenia Volume 1- A skits album made by Pinkin Lark recorded in one day. The skits follow various edgy scenarios. Pinkin Lark: Only 2000's Kids Will Remember- A special album containing parodied songs released in the 2000's decade. The album was announced via Instagram and will be released some time in Late Summer 2018. The album will also elaborate on Abortion Dad's origins, when he was a pious Mormon and how he became the abusive man he is today. Skits O' Phrenia Volume 2- A second skits album that once again focuses on edgy scenarios and builds upon established skits present in the first one. Pinkin Lark also plans to release a third album in 2018 titled "back 2 the clinic", presumably after 2000s if all goes well. The band also plans to continue their musical escapades in 2019 as well, God fucking help us all. Cancelled Projects Pinkin Lark x Hamilton- a cover/parody of the musical by Lin-Manuel Miranda. SiopeDude began writing immediately after Pinkin Lark Vs. Capcom was released and casting began shortly after, Green Sokkuman would have been the titular role. It was announced with a Summer 2018 release, but casting issues and staggering production caused the project to be cancelled by the band. The band plans to cover songs from the play in future albums, but the whole musical will more than likely not be covered. Trivia -Most of our band shockingly doesn't actually hate Linkin Park -We're all around the same year of highschool -We all live relatively close to each other, so just bomb our city. -None of us actually hate black people, and our group is actually fairly racially diverse. - We have a frenchie, A whitie, a nigger and a chink. - none of us fit into any certain clique, so we made one of our own. See Also Where it all goes down(hill)